Love Candy
by THA musIc GuY
Summary: Nakiri Erina happens to have fallen prey to some inexplicable distractions. Alice has started a new Research Society with just the cure. Totsuki Academy is riding on new-found emotions, as the beginning of the Generation of Jewels' second year comes nearer. But where does the trending red-haired star fit into all of this? Soma x Erina. Post Central Arc. Minor story-line changes.
1. Prologue

**[A/n: This story follows the events as they stood at Chapter 153. There are some extremely minor changes to the storyline.]  
**

 **I hope you guys like it! :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Prologue.**

* * *

When Nakiri Alice had declared that she would be starting a new Research Society, many eyebrows in Totsuki Academy had twitched. The reason was nothing beyond the grasp of the layman cook. The beautiful girl belonged to one of the wealthiest, most powerful, and inhumanely gifted families in the culinary world. And even without, her own reputation emanated a sort of transcendental aura.

The war had recently ended, culminating in the defeat of the Central's forces, and this had led to an unimaginable surge in the number of clubs and societies that sought clearance. Nakiri Senzaemon had beamed with pride, before shoving the unending pile of paperwork on the morose Elite Ten.

Some small twists, and a little infantile nagging in front of her beloved grandfather was all it took for the young Queen of Molecular Gastronomy to directly attain the rank of a Researcher without having to go through the otherwise rigorous procedure. Not that anybody questioned her abilities though.

In fact, more than a half of the student body had lost its wits the moment the news was out. The white-haired girl had gloated in front of Kurokiba Ryou, relishing the chaotic stir she'd caused.

Never in her wildest dreams, however, had she thought that she'd have this particular student visit her.

The world did thrive on irony, after all.

"I n-need help, sister."

Alice grinned like a demented cat.

"What can I do for you?"

Nakiri Erina gulped.

Much to the general onlooker's delight, the blonde owner of the God's Palate had taken to the streets that day in clothes that did away with her usual formal and disciplined style. A simple and a-little-too-big red t-shirt covered her torso, and a pair of track-pants stretched over her legs. The Totsuki insignia occupied the left corner of the shirt, adding just the bit of classiness to satisfy the Nakiri's pride.

She looked away, blushing defensively.

Alice smirked, inwardly falling apart at the uncharacteristic display of emotion.

A few moments passed.

"I s-seem to have become unable to concentrate on my cooking," said Erina, taking a deep breath, "Considering how our final semester exams are knocking on the door, and I have obviously got to live up to what is expected of me, I request your assistance."

"You couldn't possibly make that sound any more suspicious, you know."

"I don't understand what you mean," the blonde frowned haughtily, her blush deepening.

The other Nakiri burst into a small fit of laughter.

"How scandalous! But yeah, I've got something that should interest you."

"What?"

"It's the new medicinal capsule Arato-san helped me with."

 _Arato?_

Erina furrowed her eyebrows. Her secretary and best-friend had recently seemed quite busy; something that had restricted the time they got to spend with each other to an enormous extent. The purple-eyed Nakiri had not prodded her, nor had she tried to ask for any explanation. However, she'd fallen prey to an irritating feeling in the depths of her mind.

She wondered if it was because of some help that her cousin sister had asked of her. Casting a sideways glance at the corridor the girl had gone into, she saw her disappear into the room at it's very end.

About a month earlier, a few days after the news of Alice's starting of an RS emerged, the details began to pour out. The club-room of the erstwhile Cutting Edge Research Society, which she had won and retained, following the war, was supposed to the location. A few of their seniors who'd previously been involved with the style willingly extended their help to her, and the foundation got built quite rapidly.

The hype kept growing just as naturally as it did with matters pertaining to the Director's family, and the anticipation was evident in the Totsuki atmosphere. Indeed, Erina herself had on more than one occasion, found herself standing in front of the girl's room in their mansion, considering going inside and popping a question about her idea.

Two weeks later, the Society's focus was revealed.

And Totsuki Academy effectively lost it's mind.

"Here!"

A box flew straight into the blonde's forehead.

Erina glared at Alice, but quickly got over it when she realized what had just fallen into her lap.

The shell-shaped box was coated in petals, and had a pink faux-diamond shine brilliantly at its centre. An alluring scent made its way to the Nakiri's curious nostrils, and her eyes widened at how soothing it felt. Her hands twitched, wanting to open it at that very instant; seeing for herself what the mysterious tablet that had taken the country's premier culinary academy by storm looked like.

"That should give you the answers to your boy-problems."

Purple eyes shot up, and the blonde's cheeks felt like they had hell-fire burning beneath them.

"B-Boy? What boy? You're mad!"

"Of course, totally."

"This is an Emotion Corrector! Only to resolve my concentration problems!"

"I want to pull your cheeks."

"Get lost!"

Erina didn't even register the fact that it was a capsule, when she furiously opened the box and popped it; coughing as she realized she'd gulped it down without water.

A few heated stomps of Nikes on wooden floor, and the blonde was gone. Silence settled inside the room.

Alice smirked _._

This was, without a doubt, the most exciting venture of her life.

 _Emotion Control Research Society._

School was about to get interesting.

* * *

 **Author's Note: How's it going, folks? It's been a while since I last visited this platform, and I have absolutely no understanding of why I'm doing it now, considering how my senior year finals start from next week. Ah, college. :3**

 **Anyhow, I have absolutely fallen in love with Shokugeki no Soma. It's excellent in every sense of the word! Fantastic construction, brilliant characterisation, well-employed cliff-hangers, I mean, it's the whole bloody package.**

 **I was in class, finishing my Physics Practical exam when this idea struck me, and I couldn't possibly have asked for a better moment of epiphany.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, and that you follow this story. :D This will be fun.**

 **R &R?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Scratch the chapter I'd just uploaded. It didn't sit with the vision I had for the story. I'll work on what I have in mind now.**


End file.
